


Dark Arrow

by msparx



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, F/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msparx/pseuds/msparx
Summary: While posing as Tigress, Artemis catches Kaldur'ahm in the showers, and the two of them have some fun!





	1. Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Young Justice and all characters portrayed are the rightful property of DC comics, Brandon Vietti, and Greg Weisman. I make no money from this submission.
> 
> Read, comment, rate, but overall, enjoy!

On the floor of the Pacific Ocean, miles beneath the surface, Tigress walked alone through the halls of the Reach's ship. Her shoulder-length black hair swung vigorously with each step, and the eyes behind her bronze mask practically blazed. More than a few Reach guards stepped quicker when they saw that gaze. Even more purposefully ducked down side corridors just to spare themselves from her wrath. But it wasn't with them that her anger burned for. It wasn't even anger she felt, just like it wasn't her black hair, and just like "Tigress" wasn't her actual codename.

_Damn it,_ she thought, growling low in her throat. That growl turned into a soft whine as she felt another jolt from between her legs. _Damn it all to hell!_

Artemis was horny. No, she was beyond horny. Already today, she'd had to change her panties twice because of a slowly growing damp spot. She'd need to change this pair soon as well, judging from the feeling on her inner thighs. She'd thought that going for a walk would calm her down, but even the friction from walking was teasing her with sweet sensation. Not enough sensation, though. It just made her want more. Which was why she was on her way back to her quarters, and if anyone started wondering why she was walking increasingly quickly, then they could just go screw themselves.

When Artemis had agreed to this operation, going undercover with Aqualad as Tigress in order to undermine the Reach's partnership with the Light, she'd underestimated just how strong her urges would be. Not only that, but she'd also overestimated her ability to control those urges. She hadn't realized how much she loved sex, or how much she'd miss it. Wally had turned her into a sex addict, and everyday she went without her fix was becoming more and more unbearable.

Artemis darted into her quarters, earning her a quizzical look from a Reach guard before she slammed the door on him. She engaged the lock, then practically tore off the bottom of her costume. She moaned as she sank a finger deep into her steaming pussy, and then another as a second followed. She was too worked up to go slow, and her fingers were soon pumping in and out of her cunt as fast as she could.

"Of fuck," she groaned softly. Her pussy was on fire, and electricity was shooting through her core. She leaned against the door, not trusting her legs to hold her up. With her other hand, she grabbed her breast, tweaking her nipple through the fabric of her top. "Oh fuck!"

She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming as her orgasm hit her. Her cum gushed around her fingers and down her thighs. Her legs finally gave out, and she sat down hard on the floor, panting hard. It had been a good one, a strong one, but it hadn't been enough. It was never enough.

* * *

Kaldur'ahm sighed, wincing as he flexed sore muscles. It had been a long day. His father had insisted on training with him, and had been near ruthless in his teachings. He didn't doubt that the man truly cared for him, but in his mind, the world had no room for the soft and weak.

At the moment, he stood alone in the changing area next to the gym, for which he was grateful. The members of the Reach didn't seem to share in Earth's sense of decency, and so had only one co-ed changing room. There had been a few embarrassing episodes where some Reach females had walked in on Kaldur in the nude. They'd pretended it was of no concern, but he'd heard them giggling to themselves on the other side of the room, and seen more than one of them eyeing him with appreciation.

Kaldur let his clothes and armor fall to the floor. He didn't even bother with picking them up he was so weary. A hot shower, just shy of scalding, was what he needed to unknot his overworked muscles.

* * *

_What I need is a shower,_ Artemis thought, stalking towards the communal showers next to the gym. It was late enough that it should be empty. That should save her from the embarrassment of having Reach guards walking in on her. For what she had planned, she'd need her privacy.

Almost immediately after cumming in her quarters, her desires had risen again, just as strong as before, if not stronger. Getting herself off like that just barely took the edge off. If she was going to hold onto her sanity for much longer, she'd have to satisfy herself several times over, maybe even more than that. A long, hot shower would go a long way in helping towards that end.

She entered the changing area, closing the door quietly behind her. After all, just because no one was supposed to be here at this hour didn't mean she wanted to draw attention to herself unnecessarily. She started to undress, her hands quivering with need, when she froze. She'd assumed that she'd be alone this late at night, but scattered on the floor in front of one of the benches was a rumpled pile of clothes and black armor, like the kind Black Manta wore.

_No,_ she thought, looking closer. The armor looked too small to belong to Manta. _But then that means…_

She started as she heard the sound of running water. She hadn't even noticed it, she'd been so excited. Now, though, her desires gripped her without mercy, and she grinned lasciviously. _Maybe tonight won't be so bad after all,_ she thought to herself.

She crept forward toward the back of the room, where the showers were secluded behind a floor-to-ceiling wall. As she got closer, she could feel herself begin to get wetter at the prospect of who was behind that wall, as well as the wonderful things he could do for her. She started stripping, dropping articles carelessly as she walked, until she was completely naked, her bare feet slapping the cool tiles softly. After a moments thought, she took off the necklace she'd made sure to always wear, even while sleeping. In the mirror, her form changed, shifting from that of an older woman with black hair to her regular self. She braced her back against the far wall, creeping towards the corner. If she was correct in her assessment of those clothes, then…

_Yes!_ She cheered silently to herself as she peeked around the corner briefly, quickly enough not to be spotted unless he was specifically looking for her. She moved more slowly, inch by inch, until just one eye peered around the corner. She grinned even wider as she beheld her prize.

Kaldur'ahm stood at the far end of the showers, standing with his back to her under the showerhead, obviously thrilling in the feel of the hot water cascading down his body. He groaned softly, twisting and working out knots in his muscles, and Artemis had to bite her lip to stop one of her own. She could all too vividly imagine him making those sounds as he pumped into her, groaning her name as he…

She shook herself, moving back slightly. What was happening to her? Surely her urges weren't _this_ out of control. Were they? She tried to picture Wally's face, to tell herself that she was in love with him. But she was also down here, at the bottom of the ocean, because of him. Because of him and Dick, and they're plan to infiltrate the Reach. She had needs, and Wally would understand, wouldn't he? Surely this couldn't be considered as cheating. She moved back to the corner to resume her watch.

Kaldur had turned, and she froze before she realized that his eyes were closed, still intent on his knotted muscles. Like a magnet, her eyes were drawn down, and she nearly gasped out loud. Wally had certainly not been lacking in size, but what hung between Kaldur's legs was in another weight class entirely. It hung at what must have been a solid six inches, shot through with thick veins, and was nearly as thick as her wrist. And it wasn't even hard yet! The sight of it, not to mention the thought of what it would look like engorged with blood, made her pussy throb. She was already plenty wet, feeling it running down her thighs. Without taking her eyes off that magnificent cock, she started to rub at herself.

Kaldur turned his back to her once more, and started to massage himself all over, hissing sharply as he hit particularly sore areas. The entire spectacle lit a fire in Artemis that she'd never felt before. She stuffed a hand in her mouth as she felt a powerful surge from her loins, just barely keeping herself from shouting out. She tweaked her clit, and her legs threatened to collapse before she stiffened them. She was so excited and raw that she felt her orgasm fast approaching, but for some reason, she couldn't find her release. She teetered on the edge, but couldn't push herself over.

She was panting now, harder and harder. The shower was just barely drowning her out. If she couldn't satisfy herself, she'd never get rid of this desire. But her fingers were proving to be insufficient. She needed more. The solution was so simple, but… Slowly, Wally's face faded from her mind, replaced by her growing need. She still loved him. Of that much she was absolutely certain, but… _Forgive me, Wally,_ she thought, and stepped around the corner.

She walked the length of the room, her heart fluttering wildly. Kaldur still stood with his back to his, completely unaware of her. Would her go along with what she wanted? Would he willingly betray one of his closest friends? _Could_ he betray him? Could she? She stopped behind Kaldur'ahm, just inside of arms reach. Well, there was no backing down now. Her desire wouldn't let her.

She moved quickly, drawing on her training as an assassin. With lightning speed, she grabbed both of his wrists, spinning him sharply around and slamming his back up against the wall. "What the-!" he started to say, but she gave him no chance to speak. Pinning his wrists up above his head, she dove for his mouth, pressing her lips against his. Due to her arousal, she was much more rough with him than she usually was, but she was beyond caring. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, teasing his own, enticing it to dance with hers. Kaldur's body stiffened at the invasion, but to her surprise, as well as her delight, he didn't fight her, or even try to stop her. She broke the kiss more gently, trailing a streamer of saliva between their open mouths.

"Artemis," he said, more than a little breathlessly she was happy to note. "What are you doing?" He was trying to reassert control, but this close, Artemis could see the struggle.

She smiled deviously, leaning closer to whisper in his ear. "What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked, punctuating her last word with a soft nip at his earlobe. She was now standing more or less under the showerhead, and hot water cascaded down her back. It only served to fan her fires, rather than dampen them.

Kaldur tensed, straining slightly against her hands. "Artemis," he began again. "I know that you must miss Wally, but this isn't appropriate." He was trying to let her down gently, rather than simply breaking free and storming out. _What a gentleman,_ she thought wryly. But she knew better. She stole a quick glance down, confirming her suspicions. His cock was now partially erect, standing slightly away from his body. He was fighting it, trying not to betray his friend, but it was plain to Artemis: he wanted her.

"Hmm," she breathed, now moving down to his shoulder. She traced along the tattoo with her tongue, tasting his sweat and breathing in his scent. She pulled back to see her effect, and grinned triumphantly to see the growing lust in his eyes. He was still fighting it, though, but it looked to be a losing battle. "What Wally doesn't know won't hurt him, don't you think?"

Anger flashed briefly in Kaldur's eyes. "How can you say that?" he demanded. "After all the two of you have been through?"

Artemis pursed her lips in a pout, feigning annoyance. "Oh, come on, Kaldur. Don't tell me that you don't want this." She leaned in closer, rubbing her tits against his chest. Her nipples were erect, and the added stimulation of skin on skin made her gasp softly. He gasped as well, arching his back unconsciously into her touch.

"See?" she purred, just inches from his mouth. "I know you want this. You can't hide it from me. Well, here's the thing: I want it too. Badly. And Wally…isn't…here!" She punctuated each word with a soft kiss on his neck, letting her tongue quickly drag over the exposed flesh. This time, the effect was much more pronounced: Kaldur shuddered visibly, even lifting his chin up to allow her access to more of his throat. When she didn't follow up with another kiss, he let out a soft whine, almost too softly for her to hear.

"So tell me, Kaldur'ahm," she said. "Tell me what you want."

There was silence in the room, save for the sound of the showers. The silence stretched, and Artemis began to fear that she'd pushed it too far when he spoke.

"I want you!" he said, looking her straight in the eye. There was no hesitation in his voice, and with that, Artemis dove for his lips.

This time, he didn't fight it. When her tongue snaked in, his was waiting there to meet it. They dueled tongues for several moments, and the wet sounds of kissing soon filled the room. Artemis pressed herself fully against him, and was gasped when she felt his full erection slide in between her thighs. The thing was enormous! It must have been at least nine inches, and somehow felt even thicker than before. She straddled the monstrosity, then started to grind back and forth on it, rubbing her soaked pussy all along its length.

Kaldur gasped, breaking the kiss and throwing his head back. Artemis seized the opportunity, darting in to bite at his neck. He'd seemed to particularly enjoy that, earlier, and it was confirmed when he gasped even louder. His hands broke free from hers, and he grabbed her hips, his strong hands nearly encircling her slim waist. She bit down harder, and he cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. His hands tightened on her waist, pulling her sharply into him.

Suddenly, she pulled away from him, stepping back. He groaned in protest, but when she dropped to her knees in front of him, he understood, settling back against the wall. For a moment, she just stared at the thing. How was she going to fit that in her mouth? She'd never had any trouble deep-throating Wally, but Kaldur had both length _and_ girth on her boyfriend. She didn't even know if she could get her lips around it.

"Is something wrong?" Kaldur asked, making her jump slightly. He was looking down at her, silently urging her on. _Damn, but he_ does _want it!_ She thought.

She grinned. "You're just a little bigger than Wally, that's all." With that, she wrapped a hand around his shaft and gave it a pump. Kaldur immediately groaned, letting his head fall back again. She added her other hand, jerking him more confidently. A thin trickle of precum oozed from the tip, and she gave it an experimental lick. It tasted noticeably different from Wally, more bitter. Emboldened, she gave the shaft a long lick, from balls to tip. Kaldur responded by hissing through his teeth. She laughed softly. _Well,_ she thought. _Might as well get on with it._

She lowered herself slowly onto him, pushing his cock as far inside as she could. It stretched the sides of her mouth nearly to their limit, but she kept pushing deeper. Soon, she felt it hit the back of her throat, and she gagged slightly. Kaldur grunted, closing his eyes tightly, feeling her mouth squeeze his cock from all sides. She'd managed to swallow a little more than half of his length. She withdrew, dragging her tongue along the underside of his dick, and Kaldur cursed in Atlantean. It made Artemis laugh again.

She started to bob back and forth along his cock, coaxing her throat to take in more and more of him. With her hands, she played with his heavy balls, massaging them gently in her palms. The result was instantaneous. The former team leader began bucking his hips, gripping the sides of the archer's head firmly in both hands. Soon, she began gagging with every thrust, and drool began leaking from the sides of her mouth to cover the front of her body.

For her part, Artemis was turned on beyond belief. It had been too long, far too long, since she'd had a hard cock filling one of her holes. The fire in her pussy abated, somewhat, but she still needed more. She moaned around Kaldur's stiff prick, dropping one hand to diddle herself. When Kaldur saw what she was doing, he decided to take action.

Artemis squeaked as the Atlantean suddenly grabbed her, spinning her around and pushing her down onto all fours. Steamy water hit the small of her back from the shower nozzle, and she groaned at the sensation. That groan turned into a mewling squeal when she felt him rub the head of his cock against her entrance. It was just enough sweet sensation to rekindle her fire, but not nearly enough to satisfy her by any stretch, and Kaldur could sense that. He continued to tease her pussy, torturing her until she was a writhing mess before him.

"How badly do you want this, Artemis?" he asked sternly, using his old commanding voice from his time as leader. "Tell me, how much do you need it?"

"I – I want it s – so b – b – badly!" she managed to gasp. "I w – want it so m – much! Please, fuck me, Kaldur'ahm!"

"Granted!" he growled, and shoved his entire length deep inside of her.

Artemis felt him pierce the deepest part of her cunt, far deeper than Wally had ever reached. The suddenness of it instantly drove her over the edge, and she came with a shriek, gushing juice around the thick meat impaling her.

Kaldur watched his former teammate squirm around his dick, and the sight made him even hornier than he'd been since his time with Tula. He had to admit, even if it was just to himself, that he'd always wanted to fuck this petite little woman. She'd never flirted with him, at least not the way she had with Superboy, in the early days of the team, but he'd always sensed a certain spark between the two of them. And now, with his cock buried inside of her up to the hilt, he was once again overcome with the desire to fuck the archer's brains out.

Artemis whined softly as she felt Kaldur pull out of her, then screamed again when he drove himself back inside of her. He repeated the move, slowly withdrawing, making her feel empty, then shoving back inside. He started to pick up his pace, driving into her harder, faster. Soon the sounds of gasping and groaning, screaming and panting, and the wet _slap slap slap_ of Kaldur's thighs against her heart-shaped ass filled the room, drowning out that of the shower. Artemis pressed her face against the warm, wet tiles, pushing herself back onto that wonderful dick.

She was in heaven. Sparks and jolts coursed through her as Kaldur plowed into her. Not even her wildest romps with Wally had she ever felt so completely filled. She could feel her cunt wrapping around him, squeezing him like a vice. It was the greatest feeling in the world. How she had missed this!

Likewise, Kaldur was enjoying himself. Artemis' cunt felt like it was burning up, and his blood felt like it was boiling. Even with Tula, it had never felt this good. An idea suddenly seized at him, and he grinned widely. Summoning his powers, he pulled a small amount of water from the floor, then crafted it into a second cock. For where it was going, he made it quite a bit smaller than his own. When he was finished, it was about six inches in length and about as wide as his thumb. Without hesitation, he plunged it into her asshole.

Artemis screamed, feeling her back entrance suddenly invaded. She looked back, raising herself up on her hands, and shot Kaldur an accusatory look. "Warn a woman next time!" she growled. Kaldur just grinned wider, then resumed slamming both of her holes.

She had to admit, the addition felt incredible. The size was near perfect, and being made of water, it provided its own lubrication. Soon after the interruption, she was groaning and squirming again, feeling another powerful orgasm approaching. She'd never had two cocks in her simultaneously, and she was loving every minute!

Kaldur grabbed a handful of Artemis' hair, pulling her head back sharply. She didn't complain, in fact, she smiled and drove herself harder into his thrusts. He buried he face in her neck, kissing and biting, leaving his mark on her. From now on, she was his. She belonged to him, and no one else.

"Artemis," he whispered. He could feel a building pressure in his balls and knew that he wouldn't last much longer.

"Not yet, Kaldur!" she breathed, sensing his oncoming orgasm. "Not yet, please! I'm so close! Not yet!"

The Atlantean knew he wouldn't be able to make her cum at this rate. He wanted her to, and he wanted her to remember it as the greatest orgasm she'd ever had, a new start to their newfound passion for each other. Still pumping both his cocks mercilessly, he summoned his powers again. The tattoos on his arms suddenly glowed with life, and electricity arced between the outstretched of his right hand. Quick as lightning, he snaked his hand under her and pressed his fingers against her clit.

Artemis screamed as she felt actual electricity course through her pussy. Her mind blanked as the most intense orgasm of her life ripped through her. Every nerve was on fire. Her back arched, and her toes and fingers curled and writhed on the tiles. Some part of her was aware that she was still screaming, loud enough that the whole ship must have heard. But for the rest of her, there was only the pleasure, waves and waves of pleasure that rocked her to the very core.

Kaldur felt the young womans pussy clamp down on his cock, and he was thrust over the edge. He threw back his head, roaring, and released deep inside of her. He emptied was seemed like gallons of cum into her tight cunt, for what seemed like an eternity. An eternity of absolute bliss, buried to the hilt inside her. It was the most powerful orgasm he'd ever experienced.

He collapsed, squashing Artemis underneath him. He couldn't have moved even if he'd wanted to, which he didn't. He wanted to stay like this forever, limbs intertwined with hers. Since Tula's death, he hadn't thought it was possible to feel this way about another woman. But perhaps…

Artemis stirred weakly. She managed to find Kaldur's hand, and intertwined her fingers with his. In response, Kaldur kissed her neck. The woman mumbled something, half asleep.

"What?" Kaldur asked. "What did you say?"

"I asked," she replied more loudly, her eyes fluttering open. "Should we go to your quarters, or mine?"

**To Be Continued**


	2. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the Reach attack, Artemis is left alone. She never got the chance to tell Wally, to ask for his forgiveness. And now, she never will.

The memorial garden on the Watchtower was silent and still. Not even birdsong sounded here, as if out of respect for those this space was dedicated to. There was an air of solemnity here, an almost physical weight that bore down on Artemis as she made her way through the trees to her destination. She had finally made herself come here, out of guilt and sorry. It had been the right decision, but not an easy one. She fought the urge to cry, holding in her tears through sheer willpower. _Not yet,_ she thought.

She wasn't surprised to find someone already standing in front of Wally's hologram, least of all that it was Bart. The two of them had been growing close recently, and his death had hit him especially hard.

"You look good," she called, striding into the empty space. The enormous window looking out into the vastness of space and the planet below made for an impressive backdrop, it made little impact on her. She only had eyes for the likeness the hologram captured.

"Really?" The young man turned, spreading his hands to gesture at his new uniform, the yellow and red of Kid Flash. His voice was tinged with disgust. "'Cause I feel like a fraud."

"Well don't." Artemis stopped in front of him, affectionately placing a hand on his shoulder. She resisted the urge to look up into Wally's face. She knew that if she were to look into those eyes, she wouldn't be able to hold back anymore. _Not yet._ "You're honoring Wally's memory by becoming Kid Flash. I know he'd be proud."

"Thanks." Bart smiled, looking abashed as he scratched his red hair. Idly, he gestured to her own costume. "So, you suited up. But, as Tigress?"

She sighed. "Artemis was Wally's partner. I need some distance. I need a change." She paused long enough to raise her mask to her face, making sure the strap held it tightly. "So, let's see how Tigress does."

"As a hero?" Bart raised an eyebrow. His voice took on some its usual levity.

"As a blonde," she replied, forcing a smile. God, it was so difficult. Even pretending felt like a betrayal and added to her guilt. _Not yet._

"Yeah, well..." Bart coughed, looking uncomfortable. "I, uh...I'll give you some privacy." He flashed a half-hearted smile, then was gone in a blurring _whoosh_ of speed.

Artemis sighed, steeling herself for what she'd come to do, what she'd _needed_ to do. She turned, facing Wally's hologram, and forced herself to look up.

Those eyes. How could those eyes be so empty, and yet so accusing at the same time? They seemed to stab at her with rage, boring into her skull. She could almost hear them whispering, _"Why? Why? Why?"_ With that one look, the dam inside of her burst, and she collapsed to her knees, letting loose the tears she'd been holding in.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, sobbing uncontrollably. "Wally, I'm so sorry!"

Things with Kaldur'ahm had been so wild and unexpected, and she'd been swept up in the taboo pleasures, the wrongness of the situation. She'd known it wasn't right, but she hadn't been able to help herself. She could see it clearly now, and it was a wonder she could stand under the weight of all her guilt, the burden of her shame. She had wanted to tell him everything, wanted to confess to the seemingly endless nights spent in Kaldur's embrace, wanted to beg on her knees for his forgiveness, for him to take her back. She loved him, and he loved her. That was all that really mattered.

But she'd hesitated. She'd looked into those eyes, so full of love, so happy that they were back together, and hadn't found the courage to avow herself. She hadn't wanted to watch that wonderful smile melt away, and for that love to be replaced with the same disgust she saw now every time she looked in a mirror. How could she ask him to understand? What _was_ there for him to understand? She had been weak, and she had betrayed him.

Now, it was too late. Wally had given his life in the line of duty, sacrificing himself to save the planet. He'd gone to his grave never knowing of her infidelity. He would never know what she'd done, or how much she regretted it.

"Please, Wally." Artemis hung her head, unable to bear that gaze. Her tears dripped freely, mixing with the dirt and grass under her hands. "Please, forgive me!"

But there was no answer, no forgiveness to be found. There were only those eyes, those haunting, damning eyes, and the whispers that seemed to echo inside her skull:

_"Why? Why? Why? Why?"_


End file.
